


trick or

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, So yeah, a bit of halloween shenanigans, and the sabriel get together, and whoa whaddya know, no background no context just, this is dumb and ridiculous okay, wormed its way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: Sam and Dean are stuck on a witch hunt on Halloween. Gabriel comes to remedy that.





	

There’s a loud knock on their motel room door, and they both reach for their guns. Sam's up and near the door in a breath; Dean takes his position behind it a split second later. Carefully, Sam nudges the door open, blinks and lowers his gun, tension leaving him as he sighs and stares at their visitor.

“Heyo, Samsquatch! Such a warm welcome, I’m touched!”

“Gabriel. What are you doing here?” Sam asks, voice flat.

They’ve been up through most of the night with the hunt. The last thing he wants right now is to deal with Gabriel on top of everything else. Gabriel looks at him, frowning for a brief moment before beaming up again as if he’s just discovered the answer to the ultimate question. And before Sam can say anything, Gabriel snaps his fingers.

Sam braces himself, but nothing happens. Wordlessly, he stares at the still beaming Gabriel.

“The witches you’ve been after are all done and taken care of courtesy your favourite archangel,” Gabriel says, brushing past Sam and sauntering into the room. “Therefore, I officially declare this hunt over. It’s time to have some fun and we are all going trick-or-treating.”

They’re so stunned by this sudden declaration that Dean’s just gaping at Gabriel while all Sam can manage is to mutter: “Really? Where’s your costume then?”

Gabriel grins at that and snaps his fingers again. Dean blinks and bursts out laughing. Sam feels like he’s the only one left out on the joke.

“Who are you supposed to be then?”

Gabriel stares at him with wide eyes.

“Why, can’t you tell? Are you even feeling okay?”

He crosses the room in a couple of quick strides and gently pushes Sam into a chair. Sam lets out a startled noise, but the landing is soft and next thing he knows Gabriel is looming over him, staring into his eyes intently. Sam gulps and flounders for words, but Gabriel quickly draws back and shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… you’ve been working too hard. Again. May I?”

Gabriel reaches out a hand towards Sam's forehead. Sam nods and closes his eyes. He could probably do with a good night’s sleep, but, knowing Gabriel's definition of _fun_ , a date with his pillow is absolutely out of the question for the foreseeable future.

Gabriel's fingers are soft and warm and he is running them through Sam's hair, scraping his scalp lightly, and Sam catches himself leaning into the touch. In a second Gabriel's hand is gone, and Sam opens his eyes, expecting a suggestive smirk but there is none. Gabriel is looking at him, and his eyes are soft and… wistful? His smile is genuine and affectionate, and Sam is about to open his mouth to say something because _oh, does he have things he wants to say to this Gabriel–_

But, as always, Gabriel's moods change faster than lightning, and he jumps away and twirls in front of Sam, looking at him expectantly.

“Well? Do you see it now?”

Sam isn’t sure what he’s supposed to see. Gabriel doesn’t look any different – except that his hair is a little bit longer than usual and he’s wearing three plaid shirts underneath his jacket – odd, yeah, but if that’s supposed to be a costume it totally goes over Sam's head.

Gabriel sighs dramatically and snaps his fingers again, sending Dean rolling on the floor in a bout of uncontrollable giggles.

“Ga–gah–Gabriel,” Dean says, wheezing, “you got it spot-on, dude, but don’t you think _actual_ moose antlers are going a tad overboard?”

“Shut up, Dean-o, and be grateful I haven’t decided to go as you. I don’t think others would appreciate me dressing up as a closet with daddy issues.”

“That was extremely rude, Gabriel,” Cas says, stepping into the room. He walks up to Dean and pulls him up by the hand, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Dean turns red and looks away, but stays where he is, not moving out of Cas’ personal space.

“Besides,” Cas continues, as if nothing’s happened, “what you said isn’t true, so I suggest you rethink your choice of attire in case you still wish to dress up as Dean.”

All Sam can do is stare at his brother and the angel. Castiel's face is perfectly deadpan, and when Dean finally turns to look at them, Sam realizes that his face is red from trying to contain his laughter rather than embarrassment.

Dean looks at them for a long, drawn-out moment before bursting out laughing again. He howls with laughter, grabbing onto Cas for support and burying his face in his chest.

“You should… you shoulda seen your faces, oh my god,” he manages, hiccupping. “This is priceless.”

Castiel is grinning now, too, his hand coming round Dean’s waist to support him like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like he’s done it a thousand times before. Dean is wiping his eyes and pulling himself up, arm slung around Cas’ shoulders.

“I told you they had no clue. Just look at them!” Dean says, pressing a kiss to Cas’ hair.

“Ew, gross.”

Gabriel's reaction is instant and Sam couldn’t agree more. His brother looks ridiculously happy.

“Do we have to install a no PDA rule now?” Sam asks, watching his brother gaze lovingly into Cas’ eyes.

“I’m gonna go with yes, yes you do,” Gabriel pipes in. “We’re still going trick-or-treating, so they will need to behave if we want to get any candy at all.”

“I don’t think they care that much about candy, Gabriel.”

“Hey, I never said that! It’s Halloween, Sammy, come on!”

“Are you saying that you actually wanna do this, Dean?”

“Hells yes I do! We both need a break after this hunt, Sammy. There’s a harvest festival two towns over, and I can’t even remember the last time we’ve been to one of those!”

“Great! All on board, then?”

Gabriel is looking at Sam expectantly, and Sam nods.

“Glad you decided to jump on the fun wagon, Sambo,” Gabriel says, clasping his hands enthusiastically. “Now, you two lovebirds go sort out your costumes and meet us at the car in thirty.”

 

…

 

“Are you really gonna go as me?” Sam asks as soon as their brothers are out of the door.

“Why, you don’t like it? I think I look great.”

“You look ridiculous. And the antlers, Gabe? Seriously?”

“Okay, well,” Gabriel pauses to snap the real antlers away, replacing them with plushie ones, “is this better?”

Sam finds himself smiling against his better judgement. Gabriel looks adorable.

“Anyway, aren’t Halloween costumes supposed to be scary?”

“It’s either scary or sexy, and I’d say I nailed both. You’re sexy, that is a fact, and if you look at things from the monsters’ perspective, you sure are scary, which makes you a perfect Halloween costume for me.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but Gabriel ignores him and rants on.

“You could go as me if you like? I can snap up some fluffy golden wings and a shirt that says _‘my brother is a dickhead’_ for you. It’ll be very romantic.”

“Gabriel,” Sam says, slowly processing his words, “are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, uh – maybe? If you want to?”

Gabriel is very nervous, and Sam looks at him, deadpan.

“I’ve got one condition.”

“Sure, anything – uh – anything you want, Sammy.”

Sam steps closer, leaning into Gabriel's space, looking him right in the eye.

“I’m gonna wear the antlers,” Sam says as he snatches them off Gabriel's head and grins.

Gabriel is pouting and huffing at him for a whole minute.

Until Sam kisses him.


End file.
